


Hellspawn

by bladespark



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Demon Hunter Ares, Demon Hunters, Demon Zagreus, Dom/sub, M/M, Pain, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious objects as consensual pain play for demons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Ares isn't exactly devoted to the church. He couldn't care less about worship or prayers. But his violent, combative nature found the perfect outlet as a demon hunter, and so he's somehow ended up as a priest--though part of a small and secret order, and not one that ever gives sermons.  When he runs into an unusually strong and capable demon named Zagreus, though, the hunting is not going to go according to plan at all.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Hellspawn

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. Everything's 100% consensual and everyone's 100% into it, but yanno. IT's Ares and Zagreus. Violent pain kink stuff ahead.

Ares always did the violent things, so that other people wouldn’t have to.

This wasn’t to say that Ares didn’t enjoy violence. He very much did. That was _why_ he held the position he did. For him, being part of the Army of God was much more literal than for most priests, and he relished every moment of it, most of the time.

Never before, though, had he feared for his life in quite the way he did now.

He ducked aside from the demon’s forward lunge, one of his blades deflecting the thing’s absurdly huge sword, but despite that weight it was lightning-fast, and it was only the second blade in Ares’ other hand that stopped it from gutting him.

The creature snarled, showing fangs, though its face was otherwise that of a handsome young man. Demons could be like that, sometimes. It had curved red-orange horns bracketing a tousle of dark hair, and clawed hands, while one of its eyes glowed a hellish red, but otherwise looked entirely human. The demon wore ordinary clothing, too, black jeans, a red collared shirt, a black sportscoat, and bare feet, also clawed. It had seemed to pull the sword from out of nowhere when Ares attacked it.

God above, though, it was _fast_ , faster and smarter than any demon he’d ever fought. What rank could this hellspawn be? He’d fought demon lords before, and they were powerful, but they tended to rely on Satanic magic that Ares could counter, and this thing was matching him with pure physicality.

Metal rang against metal in the riverside park, but it was three in the morning, and this city—barely a city, more of an oversized town—wasn’t the kind that never slept. So there was no one to see, save the demon hunter and his unexpectedly gifted quarry.

“Will you give up and go away already?” snarled the demon, knocking one of Ares’ blades wide with such force that he nearly lost it.

“Never,” replied Ares fiercely, using the way the demon’s huge sword swung so far to the outside with that blow to bring around his other sword. He didn’t manage a significant strike, but he scored a deep line along the creature’s bicep.

“Oh, come on!” it growled as wetness suddenly soaked its suit jacket. It spun, and this time it didn’t matter how perfectly Ares countered the strike, the force was inhuman, knocking his sword from his hand.

He grinned, though, for it was his right hand. He was ambidextrous, so that was no problem, and his right pocket held a vial of holy water. Even as he somehow managed to dodge another swift strike, and counter yet another with his remaining blade, he pulled the little bottle out and uncorked it with his teeth. Then, with a shout of triumph, he flung it over the demon.

It shouted in pain, falling back, and Ares let his sword’s tip drop, panting in relief. He’d gotten the hell-born thing.

Then with a snarl it lunged at him, and it was all he could do to bat the creature’s massive blade aside just far enough to score a line across his forearm instead of impaling him. He couldn’t stop the rest of its momentum, though, so it crashed into him at waist level, knocking him to the grass, ending up sitting atop him. One clawed hand gripped his throat, and the other yanked Ares’ remaining sword out of his hand by the blade, heedless of the cut to its palm. Ares flinched, awaiting death, but the demon just kept him pinned, panting as it sat atop him.

After a moment it groaned. “Fuck, that hurts. Ugh. What the hell is your problem?” It lifted its wounded hand to its lips and licked up a streak of shocking red. It looked like human blood, rather than the black demonic ichor the creature should have had.

Ares gaped up at the thing. “My _problem?_ You’re a demon! What am I supposed to do, ignore you and let you rampage?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I have no intention of ‘rampaging’. Gods. I was just going to the fucking diner for a late night snack, you lunatic.”

Ares took far too long to formulate a response to that, but finally he blurted out, “But you’re a demon!”

“Yes, and I’m craving cheese sticks, okay? What kind of maniac carries holy water around, anyway? That hurt like hell!”

“…a demon hunter?” was all Ares could think to say.

“Oh.” The demon blinked down at him with its mismatched eyes. “Right. Well, uh… Could you _not_ hunt me? I swear, I’m just hungry. For fried cheese, not like…souls or babies or whatever.”

“You’re supposed to be in hell, demon!” It should have been. Its clothes were still wet with holy water, and some of it had definitely splashed across the demon’s face, but it didn’t seem to have had any effect other than pain. Not even a burn mark! The hellspawn should be dead or at least banished by now. Holy water was powerful. He’d never encountered a demon who could shrug off its effects, not even the Lords of Hell.

“My _name_ is Zagreus,” said the demon, suddenly grinning toothily. “And no thanks, Hell is terrible. Ever been there?”

Ares stared at the demon. “…no.” Something was nagging at the back of his head suddenly. Zagreus. Why did he know that name? One generally didn’t learn demons’ names, they were shy about them. Giving his out meant Zagreus was being astonishingly reckless, or… Oh _fuck_.

“Zagreus. As in the Son of Satan, Zagreus?” Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, no wonder holy water hadn’t done much. You couldn’t fling a little liquid on the Prince of the Abyss and expect it to dissolve him like some minor imp.

“Yup! Not that I take after Dad. No way, ugh. He’s at least half the reason why I’m not down there these days.”

“Ah…” _Oh God_. Ares had been caught by one of the three or four most powerful demons in all of Hell. And yet the creature could have killed him at any time in the last few minutes, and hadn’t.

“Look, please, if I let you up, will you promise to not try to kill me?”

Ares looked at the demon for a long moment, taking in it’s—his—earnest expression, then, against his better judgment, said, “Very well. I so swear.”

“Oh, we’re doing oaths, huh? Sure, I swear to… Uh… I don’t know, not rampage, if you leave me alone? Is that good enough?”

“…yes.”

“Great!” Zagreus let go of Ares, rising gracefully and making his sword vanish into nowhere with a sheathing motion. Then he winced. “Ugh. I just about ought to demand you pay for this jacket. I liked this jacket! It was stylish! Now it’s got blood all over it.”

“Ah, sorry?” Ares was surprised all over again. A demon who cared about fashion.

“Eh, whatever.” A shimmer ran over the demon, and though Ares could still see that he was inhuman, he could also tell that to most people Zagreus would now look perfectly ordinary, not even showing bloodstains, let alone his horns, fangs, or claws.

“Oh. Here, lemme take care of that.” Zagreus was standing right beside Ares suddenly, and Ares jumped when the demon took his hand. He ran a finger across the cut he’d left over Ares’ forearm, and to Ares’ surprise the cut vanished behind that touch. Zagreus let go and licked his finger off with relish. “There!”

“Ah… Thank you.” Ares shook himself and went to get his lost blade, then donned the duster he’d discarded at the start of the fight and tucked the short swords away inside it. He wore the long coat for just that reason, even though he knew it made him look absurdly melodramatic. 

“So, come with me for cheese sticks?” said Zagreus, beaming at him cheerfully.

Ares, who’d thought he’d already used up his stock of surprise, blinked at Zagreus. Ares knew it was absurd but to be honest, he’d been considering hitting up an all-night establishment himself, after doing his usual sweep. “All right,” he said.

“Great!”

Which was how Ares, nominal Catholic priest and enthusiastic demon hunter, ended up at an all-night greasy spoon at 3:30am, sharing an appetizer plate with the Prince of Hell.

“So why demon hunting? I mean, I don’t know a lot about mortals, but I gather that’s a pretty unusual occupation?” said Zagreus, around a mouthful of onion rings.

Ares swallowed his own bite and said, “A combination of things, really.” He didn’t know why he was telling a demon this, but he didn’t get a chance to talk about it much. “My family on my father’s side, to begin with, are very, very, very Catholic. Irish immigrants and proud of it. When they noticed I was, well…mostly not inclined towards women, let’s say, they decided this meant I was for the priesthood.” Ares rolled his eyes. “I decided it meant I was for leaving the church, but I didn’t manage to get a scholarship, and they had enough money to hold over my head. So I began a religious studies major and promised to go into the seminary after that. I thought it was a lie when I said it.”

“But it wasn’t?” said Zagreus, head tilted to the side, mismatched, inhuman eyes warm and curious. Ares could catch just enough of his illusion to know they’d both be green when most people looked, but he could still see the red one. Somehow it no longer bothered him.

“No. I was also taking every single martial arts course the school offered. Violence has always been my love. Always. I’m not a peaceful person. I never have been.”

Zagreus nodded. “Yeah, I understand that.”

“Given how well you fight, I’m sure you do.” Ares couldn’t help but smile. “But one of the religion professors noticed, and gently hinted that there were priestly jobs besides preaching and ministering, that I might be suited for. When I got to know him better and confessed my…inclinations, he said that vows of chastity could be waived for those who risked their lives to protect the flock. And I never thought I could have a career fighting, you know? Joining the military was so impersonal, so regimented. Not for me. But being able to battle for the safety of humanity with my own hands? Oh yes! So I was in, at that point.”

“I getcha. So you fight demons all the time?”

“Not just demons. Real Satanists, eldritch cultists, any supernatural threat to the church and to this place. Ah, no offense.”

“Nah, none taken. I’ve fought plenty of demons myself. They don’t just let you leave Hell, you know. Not when you’re supposed to be heir to the whole Dark Throne business.” Zagreus rolled his eyes. “Which is total nonsense. My father is immortal. He doesn’t need an heir. Hell was just sitting around doing nothing all day, every day. I sometimes thought I’d go totally mad from it.”

“I can imagine,” said Ares, nodding.

“My only relief was that I got lessons from the damned. I never took to most of them, I’m not a musician or a poet, but my mentor in combat was the best!” Zagreus beamed with boyish enthusiasm. Despite Ares being certain the demon prince had to be far his elder, he suddenly felt old, compared to Zagreus.

“Oh?”

“Yes! Achilles, I’m sure you’ve heard of him! All the pagans end up in Hell, you know. But the ones who weren’t sinners by their own laws don’t get punished, they just sort of hang around. He and his lover Patroclus were my tutors, though Achilles is way better. My father made them a deal, I don’t know the details. They agreed to teach me, and Achilles is so good!” Zagreus bounced in place on the booth’s seat. “He’s kept up, too. I learned a lot of modern weapons, but sword and spear are my two favorites, definitely. Guns are so… Ugh. And they’re lousy against demons.”

Ares grinned, bright and sharp. “I know. That’s why I carry swords. And holy water.”

“Hah! Yes. Good thing I’m not so easily dismissed by it!”

“Ah… Yes, I guess so.”

Zagreus grinned and reached out, poking Ares in the arm. “Hey, don’t sound so uncertain about my being still alive. I’d be pretty damn pissed if I’d been sent back down to Hell to start all over. I’ve done that way too often when my father’s minions have managed to off me.”

“So… What, you’ve been fighting your way out of Hell repeatedly?”

“Exactly.” Zagreus’ grin didn’t fade one bit.

“Well, I suppose that explains why you’re so good. To be honest, I’ve never had such a challenge.”

“Me either! When I’ve been killed by the idiot imps of Hell, it’s been because they outnumbered me, not because any one of them outfought me. Though a few of the Lords take a little work.” Zagreus rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, you’re really good! It was almost fun to fight you, except the bits where you wanted to kill me.”

“Indeed.” Ares couldn’t help but grin. It was true. He didn’t love his job because of his faith. He knew it was real, or real enough to have an effect on demons, but he didn’t care for the saints, for Jesus, for God. He wanted to fight, that was the long and short of it. Fighting Zagreus had been intense beyond any other fight he’d had.

Ares took the last cheese stick, his smile daring Zagreus to do something about it. Zagreus laughed and picked up another onion ring. “You’re fun,” he said.

Ares eyed Zagreus. “What does that mean?”

Zagreus shrugged. “Whatever you want it to mean? I just want to live up here, away from my father, and have a little fun now and again. If ‘fun’ means you… What kind of fun do you want?”

Ares snorted. “Most of the time my idea of fun is killing demons.”

Zagreus laughed. “Well… I mean, it just sends me back down, so I wouldn’t be dead-dead. But I’d rather not do that one right now, if it’s all the same to you. Got any other thoughts?”

“My usual list of vices are hard to find at the moment. The bars are closed at this hour, and…” Ares trailed off, his eyes fixing on Zagreus as the thought he’d had the very first time he’d seen the demon, that he looked handsome, the way demons sometimes could but usually didn’t, floated through his mind.

“And?” prompted Zagreus.

“And I don’t have a partner right now, so I can’t go home and fuck,” said Ares finally.

Zagreus blinked at him, his cheeks flushing pink. “Oh. Er. Huh.” He tilted his head to one side, as if looking at Ares just through the green eye. “You said you liked guys, right?”

Ares lifted both his eyebrows, suspecting where this was headed. “With a few notable exceptions, yes.”

Zagreus grinned again, still flushed, but with all the cocky confidence of youth—or perhaps of royalty—said, “How do you feel about bedding demons?”

Ares couldn’t keep from laughing. Not even at Zagreus, just at the situation itself. “My teachers were quite clear that it’s a terrible idea. Succubuses and incubuses are not to be trifled with, etcetera.”

“You’re not a student now, though,” said Zagreus.

“I assume you enjoy bedding humans?”

“Oh yeah. My girlfriend is human. Although she’d make an _amazing_ demon.” Zagreus’ expression went dreamy, and Ares shook his head.

“We’re probably not all that compatible, though,” said Ares, a little astonished he was even considering this.

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because the people I’ll bottom to are even rarer than the women I like,” he said plainly.

Zagreus turned absolutely crimson. “Oh. Uhm. Actually, that means we’re, uhm, super compatible. I, er, really prefer… Uh…”

“The Prince of Hell likes being pinned down and taken, hmmm?” Ares felt a spark of heat in his gut. It seemed he might actually be doing this, mad as it was.

Zagreus rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah… You could say that, yeah.”

Ares laughed, teeth bared in a wolf’s grin. “Well, then, little princeling. Why don’t we see what fun we can have. Do you have a place here?”

“Er… No, sorry.”

“That’s fine. My place is on church grounds, though. Will treading on holy ground be a problem for you?”

Zagreus frowned. “I don’t think so? It’s less holy than holy water, right? And that hurt but didn’t repel me. Maybe it’ll hurt a little? But, well…” He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed. “We can go see, anyway.”

“Very well.”

Zagreus paid their bill, and the pair left the diner and walked into town, threading their way amid sleeping streets, seeing almost no one about in the night as it turned slowly towards morning. They eventually arrived at their destination, a modest church in a lower-class residential neighborhood, surrounded by equally modest houses and apartment complexes. The church had an attached priory, but that wasn’t where Ares went. Instead, he went to an apartment building that backed on the church property.

“If you live here,” Zagreus, gesturing at the little quartet of apartments, “you don’t live on holy ground. The church lawn felt uncomfortable, but I don’t feel anything here.”

“Interesting. It’s legally a parcel with the church lot, but I suppose that has nothing to do with which bits got blessed,” said Ares. “I guess that simplifies things, though. Come on up.” He led the way up the stairs to a second-floor apartment, unlocking and opening the door, then holding it open for Zagreus, who padded in and looked around curiously.

“Huh. Nice place.”

“Thank you.” Ares smiled. It _was_ a nice place. It was meticulously clean, and though it wasn’t cluttered, he’d made a point to decorate it with things he liked. Quality, solid furniture, carefully chosen paintings, a few sculptures tucked here and there on the bookshelves amid the books, none of it on any particular theme, but all of it working well together.

“I thought human men living alone usually had just…I don’t know, posters and stuff, and bookshelves made out of cinder blocks, and that kind of thing?”

Ares laughed. “Some men, yes. I’d like to think I have a little bit of taste now and then, though.”

“I’m told I have no taste whatsoever.” Zagreus laughed. “But I like your place. Dunno what that says about your taste.”

“Who knows? I decorated for myself, not for visitors, though.”

“Hah. What’s your bedroom like?”

“Straight to the point. Admirable, really.” Ares shook his head at Zagreus’ obvious eagerness. “Come, then.”

Ares’ bedroom was much like his front room, a solid, four-poster bed, more bookshelves, an old-fashioned roll-top desk lined with pigeonholes, and several comfortable chairs. Art adorned the walls here too, and was scattered on the bookshelves, along with a few personal keepsakes. Zagreus’ mismatched eyes took it all in, and he smiled. “Nice. This is the best part, though,” he added, plopping down on the bed.

“I see.” Ares laughed. “So, my hellspawned friend. We should speak of our desires before attempting them, I think.”

“Yeah.” Zagreus nodded. “Prevent any unpleasant surprises.”

“And make sure we both enjoy ourselves, yes. What you said… It rather suggested to me that you don’t merely bottom, that you _submit_ ,” said Ares, feeling a tight coil in his stomach as he thought of that. To have the Prince of Hell himself not merely under him, but pliant and willing, answering to his every whim… He licked his lips as he looked at Zagreus.

The demon’s cheeks flushed pink. “Ah. Yes. Yes, uhm, Sir.” He ducked his head and looked up at Ares, standing beside the bed, through his lashes.

“Well then, why don’t we continue this negotiation with you where you belong? On your knees at my feet.”

Zagreus’ eyes went wide, and he instantly slid off the bed to kneel beside it. Ares sat on the bed and smiled as Zagreus shifted to kneel directly beside his feet, forehead pressed to his leg just below the knee.

“Very good,” said Ares. “So. What is off-limits for me to do to you?”

“Er. Not much. I’d rather not die?” Zagreus glanced up, brow furrowed in thought. “Oh! No calling me ‘boy’ in any way. No ‘good boy,’ no ‘bad boy,’ nothing. You can call me baby or you can call me a fucking whore or anything else you like, just not that.”

“Understood.”

“Beyond that, I have an inhumanly high pain tolerance, and I have yet to encounter a sex act I was repulsed by, though some interest me more than others. Roughness, pain, blood, the feeling of being helpless and used… Those are the big ones I like. Anything else is fine, though, Sir.”

“Hmm. I see. I don’t feel in the mood for anything truly extreme tonight, or I might ask some specific questions. Just now, though, fucking you and hurting you sound just fine. Bondage is good?”

“Yes, Sir.” Zagreus nodded. “What about you, is there anything I should be careful not to do?”

“Not really. So long as you don’t fight back, I’m quite confident in my ability to manage you.”

Zagreus let out a tiny, choked whine at that. “Y-yes, Sir. I won’t, Sir.”

“Good.” Ares looked down at Zagreus, and though a small part of him was still incredulous—the son of Satan himself, here at Ares’ feet!—the rest of him was full of eager anticipation. He was at least half-hard already just thinking about it.

So, time to see if this really was going to happen. “Strip,” he said in a flat tone of command.

Zagreus started to get up, and Ares grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked down hard. “No! I didn’t say you could rise. Strip right where you are, at my feet, like the miserable damned wretch you are.”

“Y-yes, Sir. Forgive me, Sir,” stammered Zagreus, and he immediately shed his bloodied jacket and the marred shirt beneath it, though the skin under that was whole, showing no sign of the injury. With quite a lot of amusing wiggling he got his tightly-fitted jeans off too, revealing a hard cock that tented tight undershorts, already showing a damp spot where his cock was leaking pre.

Zagreus wiggled out of those too, now fully nude, his revealed cock seeming quite ordinary, flushed red and smeared with pearly dampness.

“Adequate,” said Ares coldly, looking down at Zagreus. The demon whined softly in the back of his throat, but returned to his knees, head bowed, awaiting orders. He was breathing fast, Ares could see, and trembling ever so faintly. Delightful.

Ares stood and shed his coat, tossing it aside, chucking when Zagreus twitched at the heavy sound the tool-laden thing made when it landed. Next Ares undid his belt buckle, and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down just enough that he could then reach in and pull his cock out. “Here, hellspawn. Suck it.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” said Zagreus, shifting and rising up on his knees so that he could immediately lick along the length of Ares’ thick shaft. He swirled his tongue around, deliberately being messy, coating Ares’ cock with saliva. Once that swift task was done he took the head of Ares’ cock into his mouth and sank down, swallowing the whole of it in one expert motion. Ares felt Zagreus’ nose against his belly, the demon’s throat, hot and tight, squeezing around his head, and knew he wasn’t going to last terribly long.

Well, there was always round two, later.

For now Ares took a handful of Zagreus’ hair, twisting his fingers until he got a muffled whimper around his cock, and began to use that to guide Zagreus, pulling the demon back then yanking him down hard. Zagreus’ eyes rolled back, his lashes fluttering, and his hands clutched at Ares’ thighs, but he put up no resistance whatsoever, and indeed cooperated, moving in response to Ares’ tugs, working his tongue along Ares’ cock with each stroke.

“There you go. Good b— Good pet. Good little hellspawn.”

Zagreus moaned around Ares’ cock, his fingers digging into Ares’ thighs. Ares put his other hand on Zagreus’ head, shifting his grip to grasp the bases of his horns. He pulled hard, forcing Zagreus’ head suddenly down, hearing the helpless, choked sounds the demon let out. They only added to his enjoyment, and the startled little “Mmph!” when he didn’t let up, but held Zagreus on his cock, was even better.

“Getting close, pet. Think you can stay there until I come?”

“Mmmph!” Zagreus didn’t fight at all, he only swallowed, his throat squeezing around Ares’ cock, his tongue working at it diligently.

“Very good. My good little demonic whore. Keep doing that.” Not that Ares was giving Zagreus any choice. His grip was iron hard, keeping Zagreus exactly where he wanted him, Ares rocking his hips just enough to add to his pleasure, feeling it build rapidly.

All at once he was there, tipping over the edge into orgasm, that unique pleasure overwhelming him as Zagreus continued to work around his cock, the demon swallowing down the seed that shot into his throat willingly, eagerly even.

Ares kept Zagreus there until he’d spent every last drop, then yanked Zagreus back and let go.

Zagreus half-collapsed, bracing his hands on the floor and panting hard, his whole body trembling intensely. “Th-thank you, Sir,” he said, breathlessly.

Settling down on the bed, Ares had to catch his own breath, aftershocks of pleasure still running through him. “You are a very good little hellspawned whore. You’ve sucked quite a lot of cocks, haven’t you, pet?”

Zagreus drew in a gasp at that. “Yes, Sir.” He crawled over to Ares and rested his head against Ares’ leg. His breath was slowing but his cheeks were still flushed brightly. 

Ares chuckled and stroked Zagreus’ hair, fingers toying with his horns idly. He heard a little hitch of breath from the demon at that, and filed that information away for later. “Perhaps you’re an incubus, hmm?”

Zagreus made another little whining sound. “If… If it pleases you to say so, Sir.”

“Incubuses are some of the lowest demons, aren’t they?”

Zagreus swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“You have come very low now yourself, Prince of Hell. Kneeling to a mere mortal like me, letting me use you. Hardly princely.”

Zagreus only whined again, squirming where he rested against Ares’ leg.

“I think you should be lower still. But here, I’m far too dressed. Begin by removing my boots.”

“Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir.” Zagreus bent and began unlacing Ares’ boots. He pulled each one off carefully and set it aside, then removed Ares’ socks too, without being asked. He began to straighten, but Ares gave the back of his head and light cuff. “Now kiss my feet, Prince of Hell.”

Zagreus gasped, then bent swiftly, pressing his lips to Ares’ feet, first one, then the other.

“There, that’s where you belong, hellspawn. Don’t lift your head, stay just like that while I decide what else to do with you.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Zagreus, staying bent double by Ares’ feet, though he was squirming restlessly, obviously very keyed up. God, his submission was beyond thrilling. The demon who’d come closer than any to killing him, one of the most powerful in the world, bowing willingly to him. He could do anything he wanted to Zagreus, with almost no restraint. His cock twitched as he started to grow aroused all over again. He played a number of scenarios through his mind, before deciding on a place to start.

“Stay there,” said Ares as he stood up. He stripped his clothes off, tossing them aside, noticing that Zagreus had tilted his head to look up from the corner of his eye. Ares laughed. “Like what you see, incubus?”

Zagreus shivered. “Y-yes, Sir.”

“Good. I’m going to get a few things now. Don’t move.”

Zagreus stayed bent double on his knees, hands on the floor, forehead nearly touching it. Ares rummaged in his closet until he found what he was looking for, then turned around and took in the sight of the Prince of Hell bowed down like that. God. If they kept doing such things, would it ever lose its edge? With his curved horns and clawed hands and feet, there was no mistaking Zagreus for a human being. Yet he was built like the most gorgeous young man Ares could imagine, broad-shouldered and muscular, but with a narrow, almost delicate waist and a trimness that suggested a gymnast’s athleticism rather than a weight-lifter’s brawn. He looked utterly splendid, prostrate and waiting for Ares, and the priest’s cock gave another twitch at the sight.

He set down the objects of his search on his nightstand. Steel clinked on steel as the heavy cuffs landed there, but the rope and the bottle of lube were silent. Ares grinned and fingered one more thing, the rosary he still wore around his neck. A lesser demon wouldn’t have been able to so much as touch him with it on, of course, but he wasn’t sure Zagreus had even noticed he was wearing it.

Ares rather hoped Zagreus hadn’t. It would be more fun if it were a surprise.

“Up on the bed now, my pet,” said Ares, and Zagreus immediately straightened, but climbed into the bed without actually standing. He was admirably eager to abase himself, it seemed.

“Lie on your back,” ordered Ares, and again Zagreus instantly obeyed. Ares grabbed one of the cuffs from the nightstand then took one of Zagreus’ wrists. The cuffs were heavy leather, lined in fur, with a second reinforcing strap, a sturdy buckle, and an O-ring to allow them to attach to things. He fastened the first snugly onto Zagreus’ wrist, tightening it as much as he could, knowing the padding would keep it from digging in. Zagreus sighed, his eyes fluttering closed, his body going relaxed, almost limp. Ares noted that too, smiling at the demon’s reaction.

The matching cuff took only a moment to put on, and then Ares looped the length of rope through the two steel rings, attaching the cuffs to each other and, a moment later, to the headboard of the bed, that had been built with just such things in mind and had a useful slat just at the right place.

“There. Not exactly what I usually mean by ‘demon binding’ but I believe it will do. Is that secure, my pet?”

Zagreus tugged at the hands now fastened above his head, wiggling and struggling until he started to pant, but not managing to budge rope or cuffs by a single millimeter. “Y-yes, Sir,” he said breathlessly.

“Good.” Ares ran his hand down Zagreus’ bare chest, smiling as the demon went utterly still save for the motion of his breathing. “I’m tempted to tie your feet down too, but like this I can quite easily flip you over.” Ares grinned as Zagreus drew in a sharp breath and shuddered.

“Before I do that, though, my captive little hellspawn, I think I’m going to hurt you. What do you say to that?”

Zagreus gave another shudder. “If— If you want to, Sir. I, gods, do anything you want to me, Sir.”

“Needy, twisted little whore. You like pain, hmm? Let’s see if you still do when I’m done with you.” Ares swung a leg over Zagreus, sitting on his thighs to pin them down, and smiling at the sight of the demon’s hard, flushed cock standing up. He didn’t touch it, though. Instead he reached up and pulled the rosary from around his neck. Zagreus, beneath him, gasped, eyes flying wide open in shock.

Before Zagreus could react in any other way, Ares pressed the crucifix in the center of his chest. Zagreus arched under him, pulling hard at the cuffs that held him, and letting out a shocked cry of pain.

Ares lifted the crucifix and regarded the spot where it had touched. It looked reddened, like a sunburn. He stroked a finger over it, and Zagreus flinched. “Delightful,” murmured Ares. Zagreus was so responsive. He hid nothing, his every emotion showed clearly. It was exactly what Ares liked in a partner.

Next Ares simply let the rosary fall over Zagreus’ chest, the crucifix resting near where it had touched before, the beaded string trailing over his body.

“Ah, fuck!” gasped Zagreus, arching again, squirming until his wriggling struggles managed to tip the holy object off of him.

Ares retrieved it and regarded the pattern of faint red marks with a smile. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

He started dragging it over Zagreus’ skin, sometimes slowly, sometimes swiftly. He found the crucifix itself left a deeper, more painful burn, and if he held it in one spot long enough, blisters would form. The beads were obviously less potent, but still painful, and pressing a handful of them against Zagreus would leave clusters of pink or red dots. Zagreus cried out and swore and struggled with each painful touch. Ares didn’t remotely relent, though he would pause briefly now and then to trace his fingers over the marks he was leaving.

Eventually, when Zagreus’ chest and belly were nearly covered in marks, Ares dipped that touch lower, fingers caressing across Zagreus’ hips and then inward, stopping just short of the demon’s leaking cock.

Zagreus, whimpering with lingering pain, chest heaving, let out a trembling, needy moan. “P-please…”

“Please what?” growled Ares.

“Please, touch me, Sir,” said Zagreus, his tone desperate.

Ares smiled, an evil, sadistic smile, and said, “Needy whore of an incubus. But very well, if you insist.” And then he looped the rosary’s beaded string around the base of Zagreus’ cock and pulled it tight.

The cry Zagreus let out was a full-voiced scream, enough to make Ares glad that these were modern, sound-proofed apartments. Ares didn’t relent, though, he slid the blessed loop up the length of Zagreus’ cock. The burned streaks each bead left behind weren’t visible against the red flush of it, but to Ares’ delight, it didn’t grow the least bit softer as Zagreus screamed and writhed and bucked.

When Ares finally removed the beads Zagreus went completely limp, panting desperately, his entire body trembling. “Oh, f-fuck,” gasped Zagreus.

“Too much?” murmured Ares, still smiling.

“Hell, no!” was Zagreus’ immediate response. “It’s…a lot, is all.”

“You really are a twisted little hellspawn.” Ares laughed and pressed the crucifix against the base of Zagreus’ cock, getting a startled cry, and then held it there until Zagreus was writhing and screaming again.

“Ah, gods, Ares!” cried Zagreus, pulling so hard against his restraints the sturdy bedframe began creaking alarmingly, but Ares still didn’t relent.

When he finally lifted the crucifix it left blisters and charred hair behind it, a faint wisp of smoke rising, bringing the acrid scent of burned hair with it. Zagreus whimpered, trembling intensely, eyes rolled back and, Ares noticed, claws dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood. He also noticed that the first few marks he’d left had vanished, healed already. Not surprising, really. A bit disappointing, perhaps, but on the other hand, it meant he could do more, push Zagreus further, if he wanted.

“You scream beautifully, hellspawn.” Ares traced his fingers over the latest burn, savoring the conflicted whimper the demon let out as Ares’ hand also brushed his cock. Then Ares rocked his own hips forward, letting his renewed erection rub against Zagreus’. Ares hadn’t needed to touch himself, just the sound and sight of the demon prince suffering had been enough.

Zagreus moaned weakly, obviously too caught up in pain to fall fully into pleasure. God, this was so good. Ares decided he couldn’t wait any longer to seek his own pleasure. He climbed off of Zagreus, who cracked his eyes open, looking at Ares but not moving to struggle or kick. With a low, pleased chuckle at how completely Zagreus had succumbed to him, Ares flipped the demon over onto his stomach.

This wrung another intense cry of pain, just short of a scream this time, from Zagreus, as his burns made contact with the bedding. Zagreus made no move to fight, though, he only lay still save for his trembling as Ares reached for the bottle of lube.

Ares got his fingers well-slicked with it, then pushed them between Zagreus’ cheeks, finding his entrance, and savoring the breathless, eager moan the demon let out as Ares circled his fingers there. “You want me, don’t you, hellspawn?”

“Y-yes,” said Zagreus.

“Just like the incubus you are. Just like a whore. Are you, Prince? Are you my whore?”

Zagreus whimpered, squirming, and whimpered more sharply as the motion no doubt woke pain in the burns all over him.

“Well? Are you my whore?”

There was another whimper, but Zagreus said, “Yes…”

“Yes _what_ , whore?” said Ares sharply, halting the circling motion of his fingers.

“Ah… Y-yes, Sir! Please, Sir!”

“Good little whore of a demon,” said Ares, and pushed one finger into Zagreus, who moaned shamelessly as it entered him. “There you go.”

“Oh… Thank you, Sir,” groaned Zagreus.

Ares pushed his finger in slowly but steadily, rocking and twisting it as he did, beginning to spread Zagreus open.

Zagreus whined, then said, “Please, Sir… Please, more?”

“ _Definitely_ a whore. So eager to be filled,” said Ares, but without any bite to it at all, completely enjoying himself. He willingly pushed a second finger in, plunging them both deep this time, then swiftly scissoring them, savoring the gasps and moans that Zagreus let out as he did.

“How is that, hmm? Do you want more still, my demonic whore?”

“Yes… Gods, _please_ , Sir.”

Ares finally moved to straddle Zagreus, pinning the demon’s legs between his, lining his cock up, the head pushing against Zagreus’ slicked entrance. Ares was quite well endowed, and had a feeling he’d probably hurt Zagreus, with how little preparation he’d had. He also had a feeling Zagreus would like that. So he started pushing in, and smiled when Zagreus gasped, “Gods, yes, you feel so good, Sir!”

Moving slowly but without hesitation, Ares sank in to the hilt, savoring Zagreus’ whimpers and babbled pleas nearly as much as he savored the demon’s tight heat around his cock. He pulled back slowly, teasingly, pausing with just the head of his cock still inside, waiting until Zagreus let out a whine of frustrated need and then plunging in with one single, swift stroke. Zagreus arched under him, his cry an outright scream of both pleasure and pain. It was wonderful, heady stuff, and Ares thrust in hard again, then again, making each stroke as strong and deep as he could.

Zagreus moaned with each thrust, wonderfully responsive, spurring Ares on to take him all the faster, all the harder. God, when had he ever had a lover like this? Zagreus was so perfect, writhing beneath him, completely submissive to him, taking everything Ares had to give.

“Please, Sir,” moaned Zagreus as Ares continued to take him roughly. “Please, oh please, I need you.”

“Need my cum in you, whore? I bet you do. You’d do anything for it, wouldn’t you?”

“Gods, yes! Anything you want!” Zagreus clenched tightly around Ares’ cock, prompting a low groan of pleasure from him.

“Mmm… So eager for me. I’ll give you what you need, then, incubus. Ah…” Ares was panting hard now, thrusting fast, feeling his orgasm building rapidly. He grabbed one of Zagreus’ horns, yanking the demon’s head back, using that as leverage to help pound into him all the harder.

“Ah! Oh yes, oh Ares… Oh, please,” gasped Zagreus, still clenching hard, his muscles standing out as he tensed his whole body.

“Ha… Ah… Yes… Fuck yes, you’re mine now, demon. _Mine!_ ” snarled Ares, and he came hard, seeing stars as his orgasm ripped through him, hot seed spurting out into Zagreus, who let out a cry of utter bliss. Ares felt Zagreus shudder and spasm beneath him and realized the demon had come untouched, just from the sensation of being taken. _God_ , that was amazing.

Ares let go of Zagreus’ horn and rested atop the demon as the last of his orgasm faded, catching his breath, and enjoying the demon’s warmth under him. Zagreus dropped his head face down on the blankets and let out a long, happy sigh, lying completely limp. At length he said, “You fuck like… Like a fucking god. Mmm. That was the best.”

“My, I’m flattered. I quite enjoyed myself as well.” Ares rolled off of Zagreus and rose, stretching. “Here, let’s get you loose,” he added, reaching for the cuffs. Once released, Zagreus sat up and rubbed his wrists, then tentatively drew his fingers over his chest, wincing.

“Damn. Good thing I heal fast. Not that I’m complaining, really. I’m just sore as hell.”

Ares chuckled. “You certainly weren’t complaining at the time. Now, though, I think we need a shower. And do you need any of those burns dressed?”

“Nah, they’ll be fine soon. But a shower sounds great, I’m a mess.” He looked down, and grinned. “The best kind of mess.”

As they washed up together, Zagreus wincing now and then, he said, “So, Ares… I hope it’s not too much to ask if this can be something we do again sometime? Maybe even, ah, regularly?”

Ares, perfectly aware that this entire situation was completely mad—a demon hunter and the Prince of Hell as lovers!—still couldn’t help but grin and reply, “I can’t think of anything I’d like better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
